T H E B R O C O D E
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: There's a rule that a true man can never ever break and that's the bro code...just a way to kill boredom! mostly contains randomness and other crazy ideas XD


**HEY GUYS! BECAUSE MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN AND I CAN'T UPDATE...I DECIDED TO MAKE A SHORT STORY! SO ENJOY!**

**YUMEHIME IS SO BORED THAT SHE'LL JUST SAY:**

**I WILL NEVER OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Once upon a time...there were times where jousting was needed in order to rightfully pick a girls hand in marriage. But in the modern days, jousting is not needed, instead...guys live by a code called "THE BRO. CODE"

the bro. code states that:

A true bro never steals another bro's potential love interest...unless you keep it as a secret from them then you're safe.

Lucy Heartfilia is the most prettiest thing (according to some guys) that existed in the Fiore high...unfortunately...boys tend to watch their actions because of her multiple guy friends who watch her from the side lines and corners any guy who tries to flirt with her. Today was like any other day for Lucy. She was happily talking to her friends while Gray, Natsu, Loke, Laxus and Sting was hovering over her.

"Hey Lucy...tell me...has anybody confessed to you yet?" Erza asked as she took a bite of her strawberry cheese cake with much delight.

"Yup...some did...they're from different school's though" Lucy answered with a smile. Her female friends started teasing her while the boys called in for an emergency meeting.

"Darn it! some still slipped! what will we do now?!" Natsu asked while folding his arms to his chest.

"I don't know! we can't just tell Lucy to take a ride home! we need to show other guys that Lucy is ours!" Gray answered.

"But it's Lucy we're talking about! she's a lot more denser that Natsu!" Loke countered.

"HEY! what do you mean i'm dense?!" Natsu asked.

"Lisanna is dropping hints that she likes you and you still don't get it!" Laxus explained.

"Ohhhh" they started their meeting quietly while the girls teased Lucy to death.

"So was he handsome? what's his name?" Mira asked with sparkling eyes...she's known as the school's match maker so you get the point why her eyes were sparkling so much.

"His name is Zeref...and he's a senior at the Tenrou school...and he's kinda handsome...he asked me out...well actually confessed to me that he likes me then asked me to hangout with him this week end" Lucy answered.

"But that's my house party!" Laxus whined.

"Then i'll bring him with me!" Lucy announced...Laxus was about to complaint when Gray covered his mouth.

"We might get a chance to guard them during the party" Gray whispered loud enough for Laxus to hear.

"Fine...but no making out during my house party okay?" Laxus asked.

"Like i'm like you...unlike you...i don't bring bimbos to a party just to make out with them infront of hundreds of people" Lucy retorted with a scoff. Lucy one, guys zero!

"Sooo...what does he look like?" Cana asked taking a swig at her suspiciously brown juice.

"Well...he's tall...somewhat pale...he has this black mysterious eyes and raven hair! he has the 'cool' air around him!" Lucy squealed in delight much to the boys' chagrin.

"Really? he must be a player then" Loke countered.

"Like you? no way! he's a gentleman and he doesn't actually flirt with people and he asks for my permission if what he's about to do involves me...unlike you guys who are ungetlemanly, pathetic, inconsiderate flirts" Lucy said while the boys got stab with her words right through their hearts. Lucy four, guys zero.

"Wow...Lucy...you're so straight forward...how about repeating that in a much more softer way?" Levy asked biting a piece of bread she was holding.

"If i beat around the bush...they won't get my point" Lucy reasoned while drinking her strawberry milk shake.

"Princess really is a heartless beauty" Loke said while laughing in a depressed manner.

"Well...it's not my fault if my guy friends are idiotic that i learned how to be a heartless beauty" Lucy countered with a pout which made the girls giggle in delight. No matter how smart or how many academically related medals she gained...she's still the dense and blunt friend she will ever be.

"So about the house party...are all of you going to attend?" Laxus asked.

"Depends...who are you going to invite?" Lucy asked while shrugging.

"Let's see...the ones from the Ballam school, Tenrou university, Dan, Macao-sensei" Laxus continued on with his list.

"WAIT! Dan! as in Dan my ex boyfriend?!" Lucy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah...wait...he's your ex? if you two are done for...then why are you panicking?" Laxus asked with curiousity...maybe she's still inlove with this guy.

"He's a psychopath! he thinks that we are married and that we still had that spark! he's a stalker and an annoying one at that! he's still annoys me till now!" Lucy reasoned.

"No need to panic! you're with that Zeref guy right?" Loke asked.

"Well...i'm afraid he'll talk to me and then Zeref will get jealous then i won't get a date with that cute guy" Lucy said in a whispering manner.

"Then we'll protect you from that creep!" Erza declared while biting yet again her delicacy much to their annoyance.

"I don't think you can endure it...one time...he told me that he dreamed that we were married and that we were in Hawaii having our honey moon! he even told me he thought of some dirty thought involving me!" Lucy said while crying comically.

"Well i can't suddenly tell him that he can't come because he's the son of the one of the persons who supplies this school with sports equipment and his father personally asked me to let him join my party so i can't refuse...we just have to deal with him" Laxus explained.

"Yeah Luce! we can surely make his life a living hell while his at the party...and after that...he won't bother you anymore...ofcourse we won't use our strength on him! we'll just torture him with words and other things" Sting assured.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and Sting nodded as a response.

"I love you guys!" Lucy tackled Sting into a hug much to the guys' annoyance.

"We'll also help you know!" Gray stated with a humph and soon he was tackled to the ground with the other guys.

"So what will we do now?"

**SO YEAH! HERE IS CHAPTER 1! MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT A 3-SHOT STORY! SINCE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE REQUESTING FOR DIFFERENT PAIRINGS I'LL ANNOUNCE THE ONE LUCY WILL BE WITH AT THE 3RD CHAPTER!**

**SO HANG ON!**

**SORRY I'M JUST REALLY BORED AND MY DAD DROPPED A HAMMER ON MY LAPTOP AND SO THE LCD IS RUINED AND I CAN'T REALLY POST ANY UPDATES ABOUT MY STORIES! AND THERE'S LIKE 5 CHAPTERS PER STORY THAT'S STORED IN MY LAPTOP AND I GOTTA WAIT FOR LIKE MONTHS BEFORE THEY GET IT BACK TO NORMAL SO SORRY!**

**SO I HAVE TO GO AND WATCH MALIFICENT WITH MAH FRIENDS! NOT BEFORE I ENROLL MYSELF! WE STILL HAVE 2 MONTHS VACATION! THANK YOU SUDDEN BACK-TO-SCHOOL MONTH CHANGE! I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
